


The Calm After the Storm

by AgtSpooky



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: The end of the mission. The calm after the storm. Two battle-weary soldiers find a rare moment of peace and solitude in each other's arms.





	The Calm After the Storm

 

The first thing I’m aware of is the sound of rain falling outside our room. It’s not a storm, just a steady, gentle rainfall, soothing and calming to the senses. I open my eyes to find the room still dark and quiet. Dawn is just breaking—soft shades of reds, yellows and pinks seep in around the edges of the closed curtains.  
  
The second thing I’m aware of is Damien. My partner is pressed up against my back, curled around me. I can feel his ever-present stubble on the nape of my neck and the smattering of dark hair across his chest is soft against my skin.

One of his hands is slowly roaming up and down my naked body. His fingers wander down my arm, across my hip to my stomach, then lower, to play with the fine hairs below my navel. Then lower still, down my leg to my thigh before moving up again.  
  
This time his hand slides over my chest, his thumb brushing over one of my nipples. Then I feel his lips, soft and wet, against the side of my neck. His thumb is back on my nipple, gently rubbing the small nub over and over.  
  
I swallow and close my eyes. I know what he wants. God, what I want, too, and I feel a shiver run through my body in anticipation.  
  
See, Damien and I rarely _make love_. It’s always hard and fast with us. We push each other up against doors and walls and tables or onto the floor. Our teeth clash when we kiss and someone’s lip ends up split. We leave bruises and bite marks on each other’s bodies and we barely do more than unzip our pants. Despite all that, it’s never violent. We’re just hopped up on an adrenaline rush after a mission and sex is our outlet–our reassurance that we’re both still alive and in one piece.  
  
But sometimes…sometimes it’s like this.  
  
Last night we stumbled through the door of the tiny, ramshackle house we'd been using as our hideout, filthy, exhausted and beat to bloody hell. The mission had been long and hard, both of us getting the shit kicked out of us before eliminating all our targets.  
  
We were covered in blood and mud from head to toe. We started discarding clothing the moment the door closed behind us. We looked like two snakes shedding our skins as we left a trail of camouflage fatigues from the door to the bathroom.  
  
We shared a shower, just enough to wash off the muck, practically holding each other up, we were so physically exhausted. Our bodies still damp, we tumbled into bed together, limbs entwined, just enough energy for a kiss before our eyes slid closed.  
  
And now here we were. The mission was over, any excess adrenaline washed away by sleep, leaving just us, and our desire for each other. And a rare moment to explore it.  
  
I sigh as Damien’s mouth moves over my neck, down to the top of my shoulder. I feel his hardness sliding between my thighs and I shift, raising my top leg slightly. He slides in further, the head of his cock now pressing gently against my balls. I sigh again, deeper this time, and feel myself begin to harden.  
  
Damien’s lips continue to trail kisses over my shoulder and neck, while his hand leaves my nipple and slides slowly downward, his fingertips leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Then his hand is between my legs, cupping my balls, lying heavy in their sac. I suck in a breath and hear him murmur in response as he caresses me, rolling my balls and tugging gently.  
  
This was another aspect of our lovemaking–the near silence.  
  
Sex was normally loud between us. Sharp cries of _more, harder, faster_ and long, low moans from deep inside us and the yell of each other’s name as we fell over the edge.  
  
But when we did this, really made love, we were quiet, as if we were afraid of bursting the fragile bubble that surrounded us in this bed with harsh, loud noises.  
  
So our soundtrack is the beating of our hearts, our soft, panting breaths and quiet murmured whispers as we lay in our cocoon under the warm blankets. And today, the added sound of the rain, still falling gently against the roof.  
  
Damien is still moving between my thighs, his cock hot and hard. He changes his angle and I feel him press against my opening, as his hand leaves my balls to slide up the length of my cock.  
  
I press back against him with a quiet gasp as he strokes me to full hardness in a matter of seconds, easing the foreskin back and down. I feel him press against my opening again and my cock leaks precome in response. Damien’s thumb slides through the clear fluid and swirls it around the swollen head of my cock. His breath is hot against my neck and I need him inside me _now_.  
  
I reach back and cup his ass, pulling him harder against me, my silent invitation to go further. He acknowledges it with a kiss behind my ear and a long, firm stroke of my cock. Then his hand is gone, his body twisting away from me slightly. I barely have time to miss his heat and he’s back, a slick finger sliding down the cleft of my ass.  
  
He eases inside of me, the muscle giving way easily to the invasion of his finger. I have to smile at his careful preparation of me, as a second finger joins the first to stretch me. With as many times as we’ve done this, it’s really not necessary, but my partner would never take the chance that he’d hurt me. So I simply enjoy the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of my body, until he finds that spot that makes me jerk and gasp.  
  
Then his fingers are gone, swiftly replaced by the blunt head of his cock. And this…this is the part that I love, and Damien knows it. That first sensation of my partner entering me, as the swollen head of his cock slides in, stretching me, filling me…God, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.  
  
So Damien stretches out the moment as long as possible, giving me as much pleasure as he can. He pushes in slowly, God, so slowly, and I feel just the tip breach my body. I bite my lip to keep from crying out as Damien pushes in again, and the rest of the head of his cock slides inside me.  
  
God, it’s good, so good… I know I’ll never get tired of feeling my partner inside me, my body stretching around him. I grope for his hand and we entwine our fingers, laying them against my chest, over my heart.  
  
Then Damien’s hips are moving, pressing in a bit more, before sliding back until just the tip of his cock remains inside me. He repeats this over and over, each time pushing further and further inside me. His strokes are slow and steady, and each one drives me higher and higher.  
  
The fact that my tough-as-nails, smart-ass partner is capable of this kind of tenderness makes my eyes prick with moisture every time. Especially knowing that he only shares this side of himself with me, and no one else.  
  
By the time he slides his full length inside me, my breath is coming in short pants and Damien’s head is buried in my neck. My heart is pounding against our hands and I can feel Damien’s pounding against my back.  
  
I’m rock hard and leaking more precome and Damien just keeps up his long, slow strokes. I love this. I love that I can feel Every. Single. Inch of him when he goes this slow. He’s so hot and hard inside me, pressing deeper and deeper.  
  
I whimper and Damien untangles his fingers from mine, reaching between my legs to finally take me in hand. I again bite my lip as he starts stroking me in time with his own thrusts.  
  
The slow pace is maddening, but I don’t want it any other way. I give myself over to the sensations Damien is creating in my body, lying safe in my partner’s arms, knowing I can fall apart and he’ll be there. Always.  
  
I hear the rain continue to fall and I imagine Damien and I outside in it, lying naked in lush, green grass. My partner is straddling my hips, riding me. His hands are on my chest, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The rain clings to the tips of his dark hair and eyelashes, water running in slow rivulets down his chest as he impales himself over and over onto my cock.  
  
I can’t help the small moan that escapes my lips at my fantasy and I feel myself throb in Damien’s grasp. His fingers tighten around me and I buck my hips forward then back. I feel and hear Damien’s answering groan against my skin and I know we’re reaching our breaking point.  
  
Sure enough, Damien’s thrusts get harder and I press back to meet them. Just as his rhythm starts to falter, he hits that spot inside me once, twice and I start to shake. The third time is both our undoing.

Damien whispers, "Mike, I…" and I hear the sound of his throat closing up as he trails off. It's better that he doesn't say it. I know. We both know. In this dark and dangerous world we operated in, caring about someone was the worst thing you could possibly do. And falling in love? That was destined to end with a bullet. So we let our irrational superstition take over and leave it unsaid between us.

Damien holds me even closer as he comes, his cock pulsing deep inside me over and over, filling me with slick, wet heat. I feel him shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, always powerful for both of us when we make love like this.  
  
His climax isn’t even over when I feel mine overtake me, as Damien continues to stroke my cock. I gasp out his name as my orgasm races through me and I bathe his hand in thick, white ropes of my release. My cock throbs again and again until I’m spent, panting and boneless. Damien gently massages my cock, coaxing out every last drop, as we both tremble through the aftershocks.  
  
Damien lets go of my softening cock and I know he’s licking his hand clean. He’s never been able to get enough of my taste, or I his.  
  
His hand comes back spotless, resting on my chest, fingers rubbing gently against my skin, soothing in their rhythm. His lips are back on my neck, placing soft, lazy kisses there.  
  
I smile as I drift back off to sleep, Damien still inside me, and I dream of he and I, outside in the rain.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
